


A not-so-white Christmas — Не совсем белое Рождество

by synant



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Holidays, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Джон размышляет о том, что впервые проводит Рождество  как чужестранец, и вдохновляется духом Рождества, витающим на пляже.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	A not-so-white Christmas — Не совсем белое Рождество

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A not-so-white Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226572) by [Pegship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegship/pseuds/Pegship). 



> As I have no reply just yet, hopefully this perfectly fine that I had posted a translation of this fic. If not, just let me know.

Стоя на песке, Джон Нолан смотрел, как солнце спускается всё ниже и ниже, и размышлял о том, что впервые проводит Рождество как чужестранец. К этому времени Генри и Сара наверняка уже добрались до дома её родителей, где они отмечают Сочельник каждый год. Скорее всего, они уже спят после долгих посиделок, разговоров и гор еды. Он всегда наслаждался трапезами с семьей, но никогда не понимал удовольствия от посиделок и разговоров.

И всё же Джон не знал, огорчается он или радуется тому, что сейчас находится на другом конце страны. Бен был прав, он не знал, как это – быть одному.

 _"The sun is shining, the grass is green, the orange and palm trees sway,  
There's never been such a day in Beverly Hills, L. A. ..."_[1]

Джон замедлил шаг, а затем остановился. Он должен был догадаться, что кто-нибудь будет напевать “White Christmas”, будь то каприза ради или чтобы подчеркнуть иронию момента. Это был женский голос, ветер донёс его отголоски до места, где он стоял и смотрел себе под ноги.

На пляже находилась всего лишь небольшая кучка народу; светило солнце, но для большинства жителей Лос-Анджелеса было довольно прохладно, а у большинства туристов как раз был в самом разгаре сезон покупок. Так что ему не составило труда найти обладателя голоса. Точнее, обладательницу.

Она стояла почти у самой кромки воды, руки в карманах коротких брюк, лицо обращено к солнцу. Босая, волосы были собраны в тугой пучок. Напевала она не слишком громко, но достаточно, чтобы расслышать сквозь рокот волн.

Он подошёл ближе, чтобы послушать, убедиться, что он такой не один, и стоял позади — где-то на двадцать шагов, чуть слева, — пока не закончилась песня. Она выдохнула и повернулась, словно собиралась продолжить прогулку по берегу.

Джон старался не привлекать внимания незнакомки, она казалась такой умиротворенной и он не хотел вмешиваться – но она обернулась и заметила его взгляд. Он услышал, как она рассмеялась, так же тихо, как и пела.

— Офицер Нолан, — кивнула она, полностью повернувшись к нему лицом.

— Я вас знаю? — спросил он, как всегда жестикулируя.

— Скорее всего, нет, — ответила женщина. — Но вы могли слышать меня. Я диспетчер в Мид-Уилшире.

Пришло озарение. Джон приблизился и протянул руку.

— О, — пробормотал он, пожимая её ладонь. — Меня зовут Джон Нолан. А вы?..

— Нэлл. Просто Нэлл. Приятно познакомиться, офи… Джон.

Она чуть склонила голову, словно приглашая его присоединиться, и когда она возобновила прогулку, он молча поравнялся с ней.

— Я слышал, как ты поёшь, — начал Джон. — Я знал, что у этой песни есть начало, но никогда не слышал, чтобы его кто-то пел.

— Забавно, правда? Все думают о снеге, когда слышат её, но мы сейчас там, где снега нет.

— Это странно, по крайней мере, для меня, — он дёрнул плечом. — Это моё первое Рождество без снега. Я только недавно переехал в Калифорнию из Пенсильвании, — пояснил он, заметив её вопросительный взгляд.

— Это большие перемены.

— Ты всегда жила в Калифорнии? Не сочти мой вопрос за наглость.

— Не сочту, — Нэлл улыбнулась. — Я родилась в Нью-Йорке, но живу здесь уже давно. По снегу не скучаю.

— И я.

Какое-то время они шли в молчании, затем Нэлл спросила:

— Я не хочу лезть не в своё дело, но почему ты переехал в Калифорнию?

«Это долгая история», — подумал Джон, но через мгновение изложил краткий вариант.

— У меня многое изменилось, и я остался один… впервые за долгое время. А может, и за всю жизнь. Решил стать копом, но новичков моего возраста брали всего в несколько мест.

— Ого. Надеюсь, эти перемены не включали в себя чью-то смерть.

— Только моей свадьбы, — попытался он пошутить, скорее всего, неудачно.

К его облегчению, она больше ничего не спросила, но и не сменила тему. Лишь мотнула головой и обронила:

— Бывает.

— К тому же, я в первый раз один в праздники, — добавил он.

— И как?

Джон взглянул на неё: похоже ей и правда было интересно, не просто саркастическая ремарка.

— Пока неплохо. Строю планы, которых у меня нет, и это круто.

Они улыбнулись друг другу.

— А что насчёт тебя? — спросил он. — Тоже празднуешь в одиночку?

— Семья живёт в Нью-Йорке. Я не настолько помешана на снеге или толпах людей, так что решила остаться тут.

Она повернулась к солнцу и улыбнулась.

— Так ты _не_ мечтаешь о белом Рождестве, — заключил Джон. — Скорее мечты о Калифорнии.

Она одарила его улыбкой, и они продолжили прогулку.

* * *

Нэлл пришла на дежурство довольно рано для рождественского утра, надеясь на тихую ночь, но готовая ко всему, что принесёт ей Лос-Анджелес. Стоило ей сесть на своё место, как тут же что-то привлекло её внимание: рядом с монитором лежало что-то маленькое и круглое, такое, что легко могло поместиться в ладонь. Снежный шар.

Она взяла его, потрясла, и белые хлопья закружили над серфером на доске, падая на фальшивый песок пляжа в стекле. Внизу была мультяшным шрифтом выгравирована надпись “Cowabunga[2] Christmas”, а к монитору приклеен стикер, но она и так уже знала, кто оставил послание.

 _«По чашке кофе?»_ — крупным почерком было написано в записке. Нэлл улыбнулась и отправила Нолану сообщение: _«Встретимся на пляже»_.

* * *

[1] — Песня Ирвинга Берлина (11 мая 1888; мест. Толочин, Оршанский уезд, Могилёвская губерния, Российская империя — 22 сентября 1989; Нью-Йорк, США).  
[2] — cлово в американском слэнге выражает энтузиазм, также может читаться как «Вызов принят».


End file.
